Desire
by Blue-Kool-Aid
Summary: "I know what you were doing, Damon. I heard you moan my name." Set in 1864. Damon gives into sinful desires to alleviate his sexual frustration. In the end, he gets more than he bargained for. Damon/Katherine; five parts. Please R&R.
1. Fantasy

Title: Desire  
Rating: M  
Type: Two-shot  
Pairing: Damon/Katherine  
Warnings: Masturbation, sexual situations, foul language, blood play, etc. It's rated M for a reason. ; )

* * *

My perverted mind would not shut up until I wrote this – so here you go. : ) I will probably upload the second part within a week.

I _love _1864 Damon, by the way – and even though I know he was a bit mischievous back then, I think Katherine fully corrupted him. Like she said herself, he used to be "so sweet and polite."

Happy reading and please review! : )

* * *

Desire

Part I: Fantasy

_So young and full of running  
All the way to the edge of desire  
Steady my breathing, silently screaming  
I have to have you now_

-John Mayer, "Edge of Desire"

* * *

Twenty-three year-old Damon Salvatore lay nude on top of his bed covers, wishing for a breeze to cool his overheated body. The Virginian summer was robbing him of energy, day and night, through the various cycles of heat waves. He could feel the slow trickle of sweat down his face and forearms as he shifted uncomfortably, not quite sure what time it was, but guessing around two o'clock in the morning.

He let out a soft sigh and thought of Katherine Pierce – he was convinced that her ginger and lemon scent still lingered somewhere on his skin. She had lightly grazed her fingertips across the back of his hands, leaning in slightly and tickling his neck with her dark curls. He had only known her for less than a month but he was absolutely convinced that he was in love with her.

She awakened things in him that he had dared not acknowledge before; like now, just the mere thought of her scent and beauty was making his body quake in lust. It had taken only moments for every ounce of blood in his body to travel to his most private area.

Damon felt himself blush when he snapped out of his reverie and realized the extent of his arousal. He groaned softly and shifted on his bed again and laid flat on his back, running his long fingers through raven hair. The heat of the night and his evident desire combined made the possibility of sleep even less an option than it was before.

"Damn it," he cursed softly, feeling the cotton sheets tickle his back uncomfortably. He needed to relieve the pressure in his body, but the guilt that went with the action almost stopped him. He _knew _that he shouldn't touch himself; that if he did, he would be giving into some invisible sin. He didn't necessarily believe in God, but the Baptists of Virginia had instilled in him how wrong it was to pleasure oneself. He had certainly heard his own father's view on the subject matter, hastily given in a speech to him and his younger brother, Stefan, a few years ago – "to touch oneself is to be weak-minded, boys. You have more important activities to consider."

Stefan had nodded eagerly, completely understanding, while Damon had cast his eyes downward, knowing that he indeed engaged in this "weak-minded" activity on a regular basis.

And he really needed to do it right now, especially with his most recent encounter with Katherine fresh in his mind; the wicked girl had grazed his thigh under the dinner table. He groaned again when he thought of the pleasurable sensations that had rocked his body from just one simple touch. The thoughts that had danced in his head for the remainder of dinner were generally in the range of impure.

Damon sat up, still sweating, realizing that he had worked himself into an aching and a hardness that he had not ever felt before. He _needed _release. God, he needed it so bad. His thoughts had quickly – _very _quickly – taken a turn for the worst as soon as he had begun thinking of all of the things he could do to Katherine, the things that she could do to him, and the things that they could do _together_.

He lay back down on his bed. His mind briefly wandered to his past sexual experiences. Even though he had been a Confederate officer, he had never had sex – a lot of people had assumed he did, though, and he wasn't going to dissuade their assumptions. He'd certainly done a lot of other things – things to 'innocent' girls. The most he'd thus far received in turn was a risqué hand job from a pretty girl in Atlanta. He'd only met her the night before, and they had gone for an evening walk – and things had quickly escalated.

He groaned softly, recalling _that _particular incident. God, he'd just been outside leaning against a tree in a park talking to this girl, when she had suddenly made the move to touch him. And he had let her because he hadn't been anywhere near a woman in a few months.

He'd pleased that same girl with the slight touch of his hand, but they had been forced to stop their endeavours when a few army officers were spotted walking by them. They probably would have had sex – he didn't have silly romantic notions about it, like his brother did. But then again, he wasn't the one who had lied to his brother and had told him of many sexual escapades when there had only been a half-select few.

He felt himself flush again. So now he was going to have to resort to explicit fantastical masturbation because there was a literal ache in his bones for Katherine and he didn't know where else to direct this sexual energy – except towards himself, so that's exactly what he was going to do.

Damon slowly slid his right hand down his lean, taut stomach and imagined it was Katherine's hand and not his own. He closed his eyes and hissed in pleasure when his fingertips touched his thigh – he enjoyed teasing himself – he knew that if he did this first, his release would be even more powerful. Hopefully it would be powerful enough to shake the heat and put him to sleep.

Oh, _fuck _it felt _good _when he finally wrapped his hand around his stiff member. It twitched in response to him and he opened his eyes, just for some good visual effect - to watch the clear pre-ejaculate coat his fingers. He moved the thumb of his hand over the head and moaned. It would be a wonder of wonders if he could even _stroke_ himself before he came.

He tentatively began to move his right hand up and down his length, chewing his bottom lip as he concentrated on just getting _there_. He trailed his left hand over his stomach and up his chest, brushing his sensitive nipples. He hissed softly and imagined his hands were Katherine's hands – her soft, sweet, hands –touching him teasingly and moving up and down on him like that.

No, wait – _her mouth_ on his need was an even better fantasy. A loud moan escaped his lips as he pictured that instead. He could literally only imagine the feel of her mouth wrapped around his aching member, sucking in softly, her tongue wet and hot.

_Fuck_, he mentally whimpered, moving his hand faster and faster, increasing the pressure. He lifted his hips up, imagining that he was pumping in and out of her as fast as he could humanly go, powerful thrusts in her hot, tight body and _Christ _he was going to come. He could _feel _the stiffening of all his muscles – thighs, stomach, arms – as he –

There was a soft knock on the door which made him start slightly in shock. His entire body was thrumming and humming with the anticipation of release and now – he wanted to _cry_. Who the _hell _was at his door at this hour? He swore on the grave of every dead person he had ever known in life – including his own mother – that if it was Stefan, he would back hand him, no questions asked.

He stood up and languidly reached for his trousers. He bit back a moan as the material brushed against his still-hard length. Not bothering with a shirt, he went to the door and opened it slightly and nearly jumped back at who was standing there.

_Katherine_.


	2. Uncertainty

Wow, okay – let me start off by saying that this was _supposed_ to be a two-shot, but I ended up writing so much that it is now a four-shot. More sexy time = good, right? Hehe! : ) In any case, thank you very much to my reviewers! I hope you'll all continue to read and review.

Have fun – things _definitely _heat up (even more so) in this chapter!

* * *

Desire  
Part II: Uncertainty

_There is truth that's hiding  
Behind every wall that surrounds us  
It takes a lifetime  
To pull the bricks away_

-Sleeping At Last, "Hold Still"

* * *

Katherine Pierce stood in his door way, clad only in a white muslin nightdress. The gown was simple, extending in a straight line down past her knees, slightly flared out at the bottom. The sleeves were ruffled and short with lace on the ends of them; there was also lace dotting the neckline – a neckline which dipped scandalously low and caused Damon to suck in a sharp breath. The material was not see-through, but it still left very little to an imagination in overdrive.

Before Damon could utter his surprise at her appearance, though, Katherine was pushing him into his room, smoothly closing the door lightly behind her. She appeared to contemplate something for a moment before turning the deadbolt on the door and strolling up to Damon, who had backed up several feet, now standing on the throw rug at the foot of his bed.

"Good evening, Damon," Katherine purred in her velvet soft voice, resting her hand intimately on Damon's arm. She stroked her thumb over his skin, his heated flesh warm against her cool fingertips. She leaned in slightly, as if to rest her head on his bare chest.

"What are you doing here?" Damon hissed softly, slightly scandalized as he tried to contain the flush on his cheeks which threatened to swallow his whole face. Their scantily clad bodies sent him into a momentary frenzy of lust as he thought about what he had been doing moments earlier, while her name had been on the very edges of his lips.

"I missed you," Katherine whispered silkily, her full lips curling into a devious smile as she leaned closer to him, still squeezing his arm. She leaned in and, standing on her tip toes, gently pressed her mouth to his. She looked up at him through dark lashes, blinking almost innocently.

"You shouldn't be here," Damon whispered back, furrowing his dark brows as his skin prickled with unreleased sexual energy. _Especially wearing that_, he mentally added. Katherine was in his _bedchamber_, and he took the time to briefly contemplate how she could have made it all the way up to the second floor wearing only the flimsy nightgown – never mind how she had snuck into the house at all.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Katherine replied, pulling away slightly. She stuck out her lower lip, pouting, before asking him, "Were you sleeping?" She reached up to touch his dark hair, letting her fingers glide through the delicate curls.

Damon thought that he saw a sly smirk grace her delicate feminine features. He was quickly distracted by the flush that rose up his chest, all the way to his face, as he recalled that his erection was still throbbing painfully – even more so now – beneath his thin trousers. "No," he answered, swallowing hard, "I couldn't sleep."

This time, Katherine, _did _smirk, as she pressed herself suddenly against his solid, scorching body. "And why's that, Damon?" she whispered sultrily. "Is it possible that you couldn't sleep because you were thinking of _me_?" She touched her lips to the exposed skin of his throat and let her tongue taste the skin before pulling back again. She stared straight into his blue eyes with her own dark ones.

Damon barely suppressed a moan, overwhelmed by both disbelief and desire. His mind felt foggy – almost like he was in a waking dream. He swallowed hard before replying, "I was too hot...I can't sleep when the temperature is like this." He cast his eyes downward, drumming his left hand nervously against his leg.

"You know why _I_ couldn't sleep?" Katherine teased with a full-lipped, mischievous smile, her voice borderline sing-song. She touched her hand to his cheek, trailing her pointer finger down the soft, warm flesh.

"Why?" His voice was below a whisper, suddenly rough and ragged from intrigue and a sudden _hunger _to have this girl as his own; yet, he found himself rooted to the spot, unable to move. It was like his muscles had frozen completely.

"I could not sleep because I was thinking of _you_." Katherine had moved him backwards so that the backs of his knees were hitting foot of his bed. Standing on her tiptoes, she grasped his chin and tilted his head up slightly and, without warning, crushed her mouth to his. When uttered a small cry of surprise, she thrust her tongue into his open mouth, completely ravaging the hot cavern.

Damon found himself quickly returning the heated kiss. He pulled her closer, one hand against her back, the other running through her hair. He didn't even realize he was pressing himself against her eagerly until she thrust her hips against his. He let out a low moan of approval into her mouth.

"I want you to do something for me, Damon," Katherine began softly, her teeth gently tugging at his bottom lip. She nipped at it before tracing her tongue along it and drawing it into her mouth, sucking softly. She trailed her hand down his chest and rested it on his hip, letting her fingernails graze his skin.

"What?" Damon whispered.

Katherine smiled lustily at him before slowly moving her hand down his stomach, letting it come to a rest between his legs. She leaned in close and began rubbing there through the thin cloth of his trousers. Hearing his small moan and feeling his hips automatically jerk forward, she whispered, "I want you to touch yourself for me." She gripped his wrist with her free hand and then forced his own hand on himself.

Damon turned his head away slightly. His mouth went dry as he desperately tried to think of something – a_nything _– to dissipate the rapidly escalating situation. He could feel his heart beating wildly, almost out of his chest, as he tried to form a coherent argument as to why _none _of this was a good idea.

Katherine turned his face back toward hers, dark eyes gleaming. "I _know_ what you were doing," she said softly, leaning in to nibble on his ear, "and I heard you moan my name..." She stopped and caught his eyes, pausing a moment before adding, "It made me so _ready _for you..."

"Katherine," he began, suddenly completely flustered. "I..."

Katherine's smile widened as she whispered, "We _all_ do it. I just think that the _star_ of the show should get a free preview." She placed both her palms flat against his bare chest and pushed him onto the bed. "I promise that if you give me a _good_ demonstration, Damon, I will _reward _you. Don't be shy." Her eyes sparkled. She left him sitting on his bed and made herself comfortable in a plush chair near the bed.

Damon's face was hot, his skin prickling and aching with pure, unfiltered _want_; a want to throw that girl on the bed and completely ravage her, wholly uninhibited. His heart hammered against his chest out of pure desire and he couldn't help but feel more turned _on_ to the fact that someone _wanted _to _watch _him touch himself – the idea was _scandalous_.Katherine's ability to hold him prisoner to his own lust was _staggering_.

He swallowed nervously and lay back on his bed, trying to make himself comfortable. He slid his hand down his stomach, letting his fingertips graze the already slick, sensitive skin. His body buzzed with excitement as he let his hand go further down, touching the tops of his thighs gently, biting back a soft moan. His previous level of excitement had jumped considerably and he was positively aching with a need for release.

Katherine watched him, thoroughly enjoying the sight of him pleasuring himself. The graceful way he moved his hand on his body made it hard to contain her own excitement. His eyes were dark and his face and chest were flushed with pure arousal. She licked her lips, hardly able to wait to have him at her mercy, crying out her name as she showed him the forbidden pleasures of the human body. _Although_, she mentally smirked, _he's quite acquainted with those already._

Damon let his hand graze over his erection and the simple touch felt so good that he threw his head back and whimpered softly. He tentatively pushed his hand into his pants and closed his hand around his member for the second time, too eager to bother with further preamble. He began to stroke himself lightly, but quickly increased the pace and pressure, getting so lost in his own touches that he nearly forgot that Katherine was there.

Katherine bit her lip, watching his hand move wildly in his pants. His body was quivering in anticipation, and suddenly, _she _couldn't take it anymore. She knew he was close by the look on his face – eyes closed tightly in concentration, the severity of his movements as compared to earlier, and the sudden utter tenseness of his body. She stood up from the chair and sauntered over to him, feeling damn near unbearable wetness leak between her legs.

Damon stopped his frantic movements when he saw her standing at the foot of his bed, looking at him with raw, unfiltered desire. He moved his hand out of his pants and let it trail up his stomach and chest, before pinching a nipple between his forefinger and thumb.

Katherine surprised him by crawling between his legs and pressing herself lightly against his body, which hear was rolling off of in waves. Sitting on his waist, she grabbed both his wrists and pinned them to his sides. "Very good, Damon," she whispered sultrily in his ear, loving the feel of his body squirming beneath hers. "As promised – I'm _never _one to break those, you know – you shall be rewarded." She licked his ear before pressing her mouth to his, letting her tongue trace the outside of his soft, warm lips.

Damon felt parts of her scandalously bare skin graze him, which only heightened his arousal. He felt her move her mouth down, kissing his neck. He let out a soft moan, his body trembling with want and _need_. Yes, at this point he needed her – he was so delirious with lust he was almost sure that the devil himself was seducing him.

She raked her fingernails down his bare chest and very gently began to kiss him, running her tongue down his throat, to his collar bone. She noticed that he had suddenly stopped moving completely and was simply looking into her eyes. The clarity of the blue was almost unsettling; yet, they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen and they only made her want him more.

Damon lay there motionless, enjoying the feel of her hands softly up and down his sides, causing him to shiver in pleasure. He moaned softly when she bent down and dragged her teeth roughly over his nipples. Forceful, pleasurable sensations were holding his body hostage and he was finding it difficult to breathe.

Katherine heard his ragged breathing and pressed a gentle kiss to his chest. "Relax, Damon. You're safe with me." She touched her lips to his stomach, applying the gentlest of pressure to the heated skin. She could feel the tenseness in his body; shifting and careful control of his muscles. Victorian America had clearly taught this young man well about the importance of chastity – for the most part.

"Katherine, I _can't_," Damon suddenly whimpered softly as her mouth moved down, his hands clenching at the bed sheets. Any sense of moral integrity he had left seemed to have gone out the window and he was slightly disappointed in himself for giving into temptation so quickly.

"Mm, Damon...you _need _to," Katherine murmured, moving her mouth further down. And she _needed _him to let himself go and enjoy the pleasure. Damon was defiant, despite the fact that his useless father, Giuseppe Salvatore, constantly tried to knock the fight out of him. She dragged her tongue up from his navel, to his chest and then up to his throat again, finally placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Let me pleasure you."

Damon blushed and tried to look away, tried to ignore her nearly naked body on his nearly naked body. It was _too_ much but he didn't want to go back now. He _wanted_ her like he had never wanted _anything _in his entire life. And when he felt her soft hand begin to stroke him languidly through the thin cloth of his trousers, he finally gave himself over to it, eyes rolling back in pure, unfiltered desire...


	3. Intimacy

Hello, everyone! I'm _so _sorry for the long wait...I've been so busy. Please read & review – it's very much appreciated and encouragement is always the best motivation! : )

Happy reading and thanks for your wonderful support! One more chapter to go after this! : )

* * *

Desire  
Part III: Intimacy

_In these bodies we will live, in these bodies we will die__  
__Where you invest your love, you invest your life__  
__In these bodies we will live, in these bodies we will die__  
__Where you invest your love, you invest your life_

-Mumford & Sons, "Awake Your Soul"

* * *

Katherine touched Damon firmly, and he leaned more and more into the source of pleasure, closing his eyes completely, his dark lashes fluttering against his flushed face. Low sounds of ecstasy escaped his lips and as he tilted his head back, suddenly exposing the white column of his neck, she thought that no one had ever looked more divine.

The friction of her hand rubbing the material against his aching need was almost unbearable, and when she began moving up and down on him even faster, he knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. His focus was limited; he only had one goal in forefront of his mind and that was to climax, so when her hand abruptly stopped, he let out a low growl of frustration.

"Patience," Katherine murmured, leaning down to kiss his stomach. God, the muscle there was so lean and defined and he had, without a doubt, the best body she had ever seen – even better than Stefan's. She kissed downwards until her mouth was settled at the waistband of his pants. Very slowly, tauntingly, she began to pull them down, kissing his skin softly as it was exposed. She trailed her tongue over his hip and nipped there lightly before moving to the other one. She ran her tongue along his pelvic bone, sliding further down his body, tugging at the bothersome material; she dropped another kiss to his navel before sitting back to slide the pants off of him completely. They fell to the floor with a soft s_woosh_.

She groaned her appraisal at his straining manhood. He was _big _– and the sudden thought of him being _inside _her quickened her pulse and slickened her thighs. She could wait, though – she wanted Damon to be completely relaxed before she initiated the actual sex. Leaning down, she gripped his hips tightly and dragged his body closer to her mouth.

Damon had thrown his head back on the pillow, eyes closing in sweet anguish when he felt her hot breath on his member. He needed release and he needed it soon; his entire body was in a kind of pain he had never felt before, every muscle aching from suppressed tension. His insides quivered in excitement and apprehensiveness. They were approaching new territory for his relatively inexperienced self. Never had he been completely naked in front of a woman, and there was a certain vulnerability that came with baring his entire self to someone.

Katherine teasingly licked the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs and had to hold him down when he thrust upwards. "Ah, ah," she chided softly, squeezing his hips. "Although I do like it when you're _eager_..." She smiled devilishly up at him before touching her mouth to the tip of his member, licking away the liquid that was already spilling out of him.

Damon moaned in anticipation when he felt her tongue on his shaft. He had never experienced anything so incredible before – every nerve ending was on fire, further ignited by every kiss, touch, and breath. He was on the brink of begging, she had barely touched him. It astounded him that the simplest flick of her tongue could send him so close to the edge. When he felt her mouth close around the tip of his member, and felt her lips pucker slightly, he gasped in surprise before whimpering his approval in an incoherent string of words.

Katherine moved her hands down and gripped his thighs tightly before taking him fully into her mouth. She began to move his member in and out of her mouth with complete ease, knowing how much suction to apply, where to press her tongue. She felt his entire lower body stiffen in response, and when she saw him begin to toss his head back and forth on the pillow, she sucked as hard as she could and hummed around him, swiping her tongue over his member and swirling it strategically.

Damon was on the verge of losing himself completely. He had his hands in her hair for a brief moment, feeling the soft curls slide through his fingers. He didn't know whether to pull her closer or push her away; nothing seemed to make sense anymore. All he knew was that his body felt _good_.

Katherine knew he was close – she could feel his thighs stiffen as his back arched off the bed. His fingers in her hair drove her _wild_, the little tugs sending jolts of simultaneous pain and pleasure through her own body. She moved her mouth so she was sucking furiously at the tip and then brought one hand down to twist the remaining length.

Damon's hands fell from her hair and suddenly he was clenching at the sheets of his bed, eyes closed and lips parted as he finally felt _it_ – the most intense pleasure he had ever experienced in his entire life surged through his body as the climax that had been building for nearly an hour finally sprung free. He cried out her name, his hips jolting forward as an unbelievable force surged through his body. "_Katherine_!" he panted softly through grit teeth as his release wracked his body in unimaginable ways.

Katherine smirked as Damon's seed slid easily down her throat; it was warm and sweet, with just a touch of salt - like him. She gave a final swipe of her tongue over his twitching length and kissed each of his thighs. She began to slide her tongue up his body, retracing her previous path, trailing it hotly over the spasming muscles of his abdomen and straining muscles of his chest before finally coming up to his neck, where she began to suck softly at the pulse point.

"Wasn't that so much better than the touch of your own hand?" she whispered, moving her mouth to trace her tongue along the outside of his ear, bringing her teeth down gently on his lobe to nibble the skin there. She rested her hand on his hip, letting her fingers glide in circles over it.

Damon was still reeling from his climax and he found it difficult to answer her properly; every single one of his senses was being stimulated simultaneously: in his line of vision, Katherine's half-naked body was draped carelessly over his, her ginger and lemon scent invading his nostrils so strongly that he could taste it, as she touched him in just the precise way with her soft hand, breathing lustily beside his ear.

"Do you want me?" Katherine continued, taunting him with her barely-there touches all over his nude body. She pressed her mouth to his, forcing him to open up to her. Their tongues met in a heated battle, each one trying to gain dominance over the other. Damon lost, at a clear disadvantage as her hand slipped below and she began to massage his member.

"Yes," Damon choked out, a complete prisoner to her caresses. "Yes, I want you." He forced his arms up to grasp her waist, before sliding one of his hands up her nightdress. Without preamble, he began to touch her gently, crawling upwards until he reached the apex of her thighs. He groaned in surprise to find her perfectly bare there, no garment to separate skin from skin.

Katherine made a small noise of surprise at his sudden boldness and smiled against his lips. She leaned back to examine him. With his dark hair sticking to his forehead, the blazing red of his cheeks, full swollen lips, and dark brows furrowed in absolute concentration, he was almost too beautiful to defile. "Are you sure, Damon?"

"Yes," he replied softly, gazing into her eyes. He caressed her thigh softly.

"Very well then, Mr. Salvatore." Katherine leaned back from him and easily pulled her nightdress off. She let it fall to the floor, smiling at his widening eyes as he took in her body. "We've only just begun," she whispered as she leaned down to capture his lips...


	4. Secrecy

Hello, all! Thank you _so _much for reading! I thought that this chapter was going to be the last, but...after writing it, there are still a few things to wrap up, so there's going to be one more chapter.

I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Remember, if you're reading – _please _review and let me know what you think! Oh, and as for a little shameless self advertising, I posted another fic – "Sundown" – the other day. It's based off of the Damon/Katherine scene in "The Last Day," so you should head over and let me know what you think of that one, too! ; )

With that said, happy reading!

* * *

Desire  
Part IV: Secrecy

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_  
_From all the truth that I've said_  
_Come by it honestly I swear_  
_Thought you saw me wink, no_  
_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that was like those years_  
_I'm sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

-OneRepublic, "Secrets"

* * *

Damon held on tightly, possessively to Katherine's hips as she kissed him slow, long, and deep. Her tongue thrusting steadily in and out of her mouth, coupled with her incredibly wet center pressing down on his thigh, was robbing him of any coherent thought that he might have had left. He was already hard and aching for her again, despite his earlier release having worn him out. "Katherine," he murmured softly against her lips before pulling back to look at her shyly. "I would really like to return the...gesture." By holding her at arm's length, he was finally able to marvel properly at her lean, yet distinctly curvy and feminine figure. Her perfect, pert breasts and creamy white skin caused him to shudder. He imagined what it would be like to flip them over and ravish her – _everywhere_ – with his mouth.

Katherine leaned down to nibble on his ear, while stroking her index finger up and down his chest. "Oh, Damon," she murmured. "You have no idea how badly I want to feel your mouth on my body. I already know that tongue of yours can work wonders. But I'm afraid I'm rather too impatient for further play. Can't you _feel_ how _wet_ I am for you?" She rubbed herself against his thigh, and smiled wickedly at the strangled moan it earned her.

Damon reached out a trembling hand to touch her face, brushing his fingertips along her jaw line. "You're beautiful," he whispered, leaning upwards to kiss her. He tentatively reached out his other hand and began stroking her breast, switching from right to left with ease. He could feel her hot little center pressed against his skin and he almost came again just from that. He licked his lips and briefly locked gazes with her before taking a breast into his mouth, sucking softly, experimenting with different pressures. Katherine cried out against him, arching into him harder.

"You're a quick learner," Katherine whispered to him, flicking her eyes down as she watched him bite her breast teasingly. God, his mouth was absolute _heaven_; for a man to be this beautiful was an absolute sin and she shuddered when she met his steady, smouldering blue gaze again. "But there will be plenty of time for that in the future." She pushed him back down and aligned her body with his, reaching down to grip his straining member, lifting her hips slightly to guide him into her slick entrance. "Are you sure?" She teasingly ran the finger of her other hand down his muscled chest.

Damon shuddered and pulled away from her breast before licking his lips and nodding. He gasped when she _slowly _lowered herself onto his member, and every single pleasurable physical sensation that he could have possibly felt rushed through him. He suddenly moaned so loudly that she had to cover his mouth with her hand so as not to wake the rest of house. God, she was _tight _and _wet _and he had never felt anything like this. He could feel her muscles stretching around him and he was absolutely _lost_. He brought trembling hands up to hold her hip and she began to move up and down on him slowly, establishing a steady rhythm. He threw his head back in pleasure, mouth slightly parted. Nothing could ever compare to being _in _her, _with _her like this. He began to lift his hips up to meet hers, becoming even more aroused at the sound of their skin slapping together and the sight of her breasts bouncing up and down right before him.

Katherine was having a hard time of her own. His body melded and melted to hers perfectly, and she fit him like a glove. God, never had anyone made her feel _so_ good. She was already close to climax from watching him touch himself, from pleasuring him with her mouth. She grabbed onto his shoulders and began to slam down on him harder and faster, whimpering as she felt the ache in her core intensify.

Damon could barely hold it together anymore. His body was on _fire _and he began to worry that he was actually going to combust. His skin was hot, sweaty, and prickling all over. "Katherine," he managed in a strangled half moan, "I think I'm going to – _oh God_!" He cut himself off, whimpering softly as he reached a hand up to touch her face, before pulling it towards his to claim her luscious red lips roughly. He felt his stomach tighten and legs stiffen. He was _so _close – white spots were already dancing in his line of vision.

"Damon!" Katherine cried out when her body finally began to spasm, a tidal wave of pleasure rushing over her. She convulsed around his member, pleasurable shocks wracking her entire, lithe body. She rode him _hard_, whimpering out incoherent sounds as she buried her face in the soft, tender skin of his neck. She never wanted it to end – he was almost too good to be true.

He gnashed his teeth together, trying to stave off his orgasm, even as he felt every single second of hers. Because he realized, in that moment, that there could never be anything more satisfying, more pleasurable, or more emotional than being _connected _to another person. Everything felt so _good _and being with _her _made him feel invincible. He recanted his previous thoughts, suddenly grateful that he had never been with a woman in _this _way before; grateful that his first time was with someone he _cared _about – someone he _loved_. He groaned softly and suddenly he was flipping them over, and he was on top of her, slowing their pace, driving in and out of her steadily.

Katherine's mouth fell open in shock at his sudden boldness, but she hooked her legs around him and brought him impossibly closer, suddenly reaching a hand up to stroke his sweaty hair away from his forehead. From this angle, she could see every single one of his muscles tense with exertion, biceps and abdominals flexing as he took her to new heights. She hadn't even finished climaxing for the first time, but this new angle was already pushing her to the brink _again_. God, he was unbelievable, and as their eyes connected, she realized that he was making _love _to her.

Damon planted wet, open mouth kisses along her neck and collar bone as he moved in and out of her slowly. He was in a state of absolute euphoric bliss, and he found himself sighing softly. _This _was home and he realized that Katherine was returning to him everything that had been stolen from him in these past few years – especially happiness.

Katherine looked into those beautiful blue eyes that were so trusting and understanding and suddenly the entire thought of him being with her like _this_ – so intimately, and passionately - made her uncomfortable. There was only one person who was allowed to make love to her, to be so slow, and gentle, and kind, and that person happened to be at the other end of the hallway. She suddenly pulled his head down and crushed her lips to his and groaned out, "_Come _with me, Damon." She squeezed her muscles around him for emphasis.

When he felt her body tighten around him like that, he lost it. The tension in his body sprung free as he gripped her hips tightly and watched her dark head thrash on the pillow, felt her heels digging into his back, and her nails raking down his overly sensitized skin. He felt her powerful convulsions and his own body began to spasm against hers. His legs shook and stomach trembled as he spilled his seed into her, groaning out her name over and over again.

While Damon's eyes had fallen closed, Katherine's remained open as she watched him climax. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. The intimate flush on his cheeks, shoulders, and chest, gave him an aura of innocence that could probably never be replicated again. His dark lashes were fluttering rapidly against his face, and his mouth was parted wide, soft gasps coming in and out as he drew his breaths in quick succession. She moaned softly in satisfaction as they rode their orgasms out, grinding against each other relentlessly, until the both of them were exhausted.

Damon carefully pulled out of her and collapsed beside her on his bed. He turned on his side and pulled her close to him, kissing her forehead. He was slightly puzzled when she took his hand and brought it to her mouth, planting a soft kiss on the back, letting her lips graze his skin gently.

When she saw him looking at her inquisitively, Katherine responded with, "You did wonderful, Damon." She let his hand fall between them as she reached up to stroke, dark damp hair out of his eyes.

Damon suddenly looked up at her sharply, his eyes wide as his heart started beating rapidly. "What do you mean, Katherine?" He closed his eyes briefly, relishing the touch of her hand on his warm cheek.

"I know your secret," the dark-haired girl whispered, suddenly giggling as she kissed along the skin of his creamy white neck. She hooked one of her legs around his and was suddenly straddling him again. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, showing him that he was indeed at her mercy.

Damon was completely exhausted, but he could feel the arousal rising up in him again. "And what's that?" he whispered back, groaning softly as her breasts brushed his chest.

"That you are – _were – _a virgin," Katherine murmured, continuing to kiss his neck. She nipped and sucked at the pulse point, a mischievous glint in her eyes and a devious smirk on her lips. She felt his body suddenly tense and saw the look of pure apprehensiveness cross over his handsome features. She let go of his wrists and gently stroked her thumb over his bottom lip, trying to relax him.

Damon flushed hotly beneath her. How had she known? Had he been so obvious as to _act _like someone with so little experience? "You don't _know _that," he finally said, licking his lips nervously.

"Oh, I do, Damon," Katherine purred softly. She saw him swallow hard and offered him a soft smile. "Damon," she said seriously, seeing how uncomfortable he looked. She didn't know why, but it unnerved her to see him like that. "I gave up my own purity a long time ago to someone who never loved me." She frowned at him. "I hope you do not regret giving up yours to me..."

Damon looked up at her and dropped the charade. "No, I don't regret it, Katherine." He shook away his anxiety, but as he suddenly reached up to hold her face between his hands, he realized he was trembling slightly. "I don't regret it because I'm in _love_ with you." He gazed straight into her eyes, unblinking and completely serious.

Katherine was caught off guard for a moment before she replied, slightly coldly, "Love is a very dangerous thing, Damon. I don't take a confession of that magnitude lightly." Her head was whirling. _He _loved _her_? How in the hell was that possible? He wasn't supposed to fall in love with her; he was supposed to be used solely for satisfying needs _other _than love.

"I would _never_ lie about loving you, Katherine," Damon said softly, stroking her cheek, touching her hair. He had never felt so close to a human being as he did now. He suddenly felt light, having confessed what he'd been feeling for a long while now. "And I will _never _stop loving you."

Katherine studied him for a moment, observing his vulnerability and heart-breaking honesty. Carefully turning the conversation away from his confession, she whispered, "I've learned two secrets about you tonight, Damon. I think it's only fair that you should learn one of mine." She set her lips to his neck again, making, at that moment, a last-minute decision.

"What's your secret?" Damon whispered, searching her warm, teasing brown eyes.

Without replying, Katherine simply smiled against his neck and held his wrists down at his sides. She licked at his pulse point very sensually, and when she felt his body relax against hers, she bit down into the sensitive flesh, her razor sharp fangs cutting through him easily.

Damon cried out in shock as a terrible pain sliced through his neck. He managed to pull far enough away from her to see that her faced had changed completely; blood red eyes and dark veins lining her cheeks. Completely terrified, he tried to shove her away, but found that she was easily overpowering him. He screamed and that's when one of her hands went to clamp tightly over his mouth.

Katherine held him there, sucking his blood, loving its beautiful taste – _sweet and pure _– like Damon himself. She couldn't help but think that she should have drank from him when he was still a virgin – virgin blood always had a different taste to it and she shuddered to think what _his _would have been like. She felt a little bad as he struggled beneath her, but God, he was so _worth _it. She could almost say that he tasted better than Stefan, but caught in the heat of the moment, it was hard to tell.

Damon's night of euphoric bliss had suddenly turned into a nightmare, and his chest began to rise and fall dramatically, heartbeat going wildly out of control. He was frightened. "Please!" he whimpered against her hand, in a voice so unlike his own. "What are you _doing_?" He felt light-headed.

Katherine suddenly brought her head up from his neck, watching his blood drip down his chest and back, seeping into the white pillow cases, and permanently staining them. The red on the white of his skin and the white of his bed sheets was quite a stark contrast. Licking her lips clean of his blood, she stroked his dark hair away from his forehead in an almost loving gesture. "If you let me explain this to you in the morning, I promise you'll be okay. I don't want to compel you, Damon. I know you're capable of accepting and loving my secret." Stefan, on the other hand, had been anything but inviting and she had had to compel him into calmness.

"I'm going to bleed to death," Damon said raggedly, a hand a shooting up to grasp her arm. He was confused and unable to process the reality staring him straight in the face – Katherine's dark hair framing her beautiful features, fangs protruding over her red lips.

Katherine shook her head, and began kissing down his chest. "Hush, Damon. Trust me and let me show you how pleasurable this can be." She could feel his body trembling in fear beneath hers, so she wasted no time when her mouth arrived at his navel. She pushed his thighs apart and, grasping one, carefully sunk her teeth into his femoral artery.

Damon drew in a sharp breath, pain and pleasure dancing before his eyes. He couldn't speak, but he could feel another climax in the pit of his stomach without further stimulation. He whimpered and suddenly grabbed onto Katherine's hair, pulling hard in anger, confusion, and lust. "No," he whimpered, writhing as her mouth continued to draw blood from him. "No, I don't _want_ this!"

Katherine felt his impeding orgasm rush through his blood and with one last lick at his thigh, she came up to pull him tightly against her, as he suddenly climaxed, spilling his seed onto both of their stomachs and down his thighs. She held his shuddering body, placing sweet kisses along his bruised and bloody neck.

Damon trembled, his muscles spasming in pleasure and despite being frightened, he found himself clinging to Katherine. Spontaneous tears spilled down his cheeks and he kept murmuring over and over, "Why are you doing this?"

Katherine pulled her dark lover closer and very gently traced his skin, feeling satiated and well fed. She looked directly into his eyes and whispered, "Sleep, Damon." He tried to turn his head away from her but she forced it back. "Sleep, _mon amour sombre_."

Damon felt his eyes closing as a hazy fog of sleep began to envelop him...

* * *

* _Mon amour sombre _– French for "My dark love"


	5. Reality

Here it is – the last part! Thank you all so much for your wonderful support and kind words! I do hope you'll read and leave a review one last time! :)

Also, with that said...here's a random side note. What kind of Damon/Elena or Damon/Katherine stories would you like to see? Something that I could write as a one-shot (I'm better at those) in 2500 words or less. I'm not guaranteeing that I'd write it, but I would love to hear some ideas! I have an entire folder of unpublished stories featuring those couples, so I'm interested in hearing your thoughts! Even Damon/Stefan or Damon/Stefan/Elena...it's all good. I'm a bit naughty. xD

Happy reading, guys! :)

* * *

Desire  
Part V: Reality

_But I woke up to real life__  
__And I realised it's not worth running from anymore__  
__When there was nowhere left to hide I found out__  
__That nothing's real here but I won't stop now  
Until I find a better part of me_

-3 Doors Down, "The Real Life"

* * *

Damon slowly stirred awake a few hours later, his eyes opening for a moment, and then closing again drowsily. He felt absolutely drained of all energy and he had no idea why. He stretched his legs and groaned softly as a sharp pain shot down his spine. Sighing, he carefully sat up and opened his eyes again, noticing that it was still night time – probably the last hour of it, judging by the lightness of the sky. Streaks of moonlight shone down onto his bed, illuminating the whiteness of his sheets and his bed.

He didn't remember falling asleep – and there was something nagging at the back of his mind that caused a sudden wave of nausea to crash over him. He inhaled slowly, waiting for the feeling to pass, and then pressed a hand to his neck to rub away the tenseness he felt there. As soon as his fingertips touched his skin, a twisted, demanding pain coursed through his entire body. He jerked his hand away from the area, feeling wetness there. He blinked and brought his hand up to his face, only to see it coated in blood. He gasped, eyes widening in panic as he suddenly ripped the sheet away from his body. His breath immediately caught in his throat at what he saw.

Dried blood and semen spattered his thighs and stomach, especially consistent with the bite marks and bruises on his hips and legs. He stared down in horror and whimpered softly, suddenly frightened, as he slowly began to recall what had transpired the night before. He gripped the sheet tightly, smearing the blood on his hand over the crisp whiteness, and his heart began to pound in panic. He had never felt so shaken in his life, and as he stared at the mess on the lower half of his body, he really felt like he was going to be ill.

Damon carefully got of bed and went to stand at the oval mirror on the wall near his dresser. He raised a pale, shaking hand, to the wounds on his throat and hissed when his fingers touched the puncture marks again. He looked terrible, his usually meticulous dark curls wildly out of place, dark circles beneath his eyes, and of course, all of the marks on his body. The expression that greeted him in the mirror was both grim and horrified as details with his encounter with Katherine began to come back, piece by terrifying piece.

"How?" he whispered to himself, trailing his hand down his stomach to touch a bite mark on the inside of his thigh. He instantly pulled his hand back, gasping as the tender flesh burned. He felt betrayed, which was more so fuelled by his confusion. He had given her _everything _and she had abandoned him like this? He knew that he should tell someone; _Stefan_. He should tell Stefan because as naive as his little brother was, he would probably know just what to do in this situation. He bit his lip, trying to stop it from quivering, as the last few moments he had spent with Katherine played in his mind. He had been _scared_ – a feeling that he not felt, even when he had been part of the Confederate army.

Damon cast his eyes downward for a moment, taking in, once again, the amount of blood spread on his body, and drew in several shaky breaths. When he looked up in to the mirror again, though, Katherine was standing behind him. His eyes widened as they met hers in the mirror and he breathed in sharply, ready to scream. She was quicker, though. She spun him around and thrust him against the mirror, her hand on his mouth, as the force shattered the glass.

"Shh, Damon," Katherine whispered, in her velvety, seductive, low voice. She leaned in close to him, keeping her hand on his mouth. "You're okay. I do not want to hurt you." The terror in his blue eyes was almost too much for her to handle; she needed to calm him down before he did something completely irrational. It hurt her to know that _she _was the cause of his current pain and horror.

He lifted his eyes, barely able to take note of the expensive, lovely nightdress she had been wearing earlier, that highlighted all of her curves – curves which had seen for himself. He swallowed hard, knowing that trying to fight her off would be impossible. She had greater strength than _anyone _he had ever encountered.

"Be silent and I will take my hand away from your mouth and explain everything." Katherine brushed her fingers over his lips and gazed into his eyes steadily. When she was sure he wouldn't scream, she slowly removed her hand. She wanted him to trust her without the use of compulsion. "Shh, love. It's okay."

"What happened?" Damon whispered, his voice holding an edge of roughness. "What did you do to me?" He gestured frantically at his neck and then swept his hand downward.

Katherine simply smiled, leaning in close to him. "I can tell you're terribly upset, Damon, and know this also: you enjoyed it." She touched her hand to his cheek and softly grazed the flushed skin with her fingertips.

Damon tried to ignore the pleasurable sensations that swept through his body when she touched him. "You're a vampire," he said quietly, putting the pieces together in his weary mind. "Father has often babbled about such existences, but I'd simply dismissed them as lunatic rants..." He felt her hand move from his cheek to his shoulder.

Katherine sighed softly, and grabbed his wrist, motioning for him to follow her. She led him to his bed and gestured for him to sit. When he did, she took the damp cloth sitting on the top of his night stand into her hands and very gently began to wipe away the dried blood from his body. "Damon," she said softly, "I promise that I will tell you _everything _about me, but _you _have to promise to not reveal this secret to _anyone _or they will kill me. Do you understand?" She leaned down and chastely kissed his forehead.

Damon swallowed hard. "I don't care what you _are_, Katherine. It doesn't change the way I feel about you." He hesitantly took her hand. "But you...you scared me," he admitted, looking away from her. "I've never been so terrified in my life. Why did you have to do it _that _way?"

"Sex and feeding are very intertwined concepts for a vampire, Damon," she replied softly, glad that she was slowly gaining back his trust so easily. He must have _really _loved her.

He nodded slowly and then looked up at her again. "I'll do anything you ask me to. I'm just really confused right now..." He trailed off and sucked in a sharp breath, dropping her hand as his own shot to his leg. "Ah..."

Katherine looked at him, and saw the sincerity and honesty in his trusting eyes. Damon was loyal to a fault, it seemed, and she could work that to her advantage. "Are you in pain?" she said softly, sitting down beside him. She could help but skirt her eyes over his nude form. He was positively glorious, and by all accounts, now _hers_.

"Yes," he hissed softly, touching the bite mark on his inner thigh once again.

Katherine looked at him and then very gently parted his legs, using the cloth to clean him of the night's activities. She smiled in slight satisfaction when he grabbed her shoulder for support, as the cloth brushed over his more sensitive areas. She trailed the cloth up his stomach and satisfied, tossed it to the floor. She began to gently push him back. "Lie down," she urged softly, letting her lips touch his ear.

Damon obeyed, both curious and cautious as she climbed on top of him.

"Do you trust me?" she whispered against his ear, placing softly kisses down the side of his neck. He was always so warm and so _inviting_. She was glad that she had decided to _not _resist the elder Salvatore and that her desire had won over.

Damon nodded slowly, but not before adding, "Please...please don't bite me. It...it hurts." He knew he sounded absolutely pathetic, but he was still in pain from earlier in the evening.

Katherine held his gaze. "I know you're in pain, sweetheart, but I shall take it away." She kissed his mouth gently before bringing her wrist up to her mouth. She bit down hard and blood began to flow freely.

Damon's eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Drink," she murmured softly. "My blood will heal you and make you feel better." She could see the scepticism in his dark gaze. "Please," she urged, "I won't hurt you, Damon." She pressed her wrist to his mouth.

Damon nodded, deciding to trust her once again, before slowly bringing his lips to touch the wound. He shuddered when the blood began to fill his mouth. He swallowed, gagging slightly at the initial taste of it. But then he noticed that her blood tasted very much like her lemon and ginger scent that he could recognize a mile away. He drank a bit more, feeling warm and satiated, and when he brought his hand up to his neck, he noticed that the wound had healed. He pulled his mouth away and blinked up at her in amazement.

Katherine rolled off of him and lay beside him. She drew his body close and leaned her head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his strong heart. She sighed softly and turned his head towards hers. "And that's not even a hundredth of what I can do," she said. "I promise, you will be the happiest you've ever been if you trust me to take care of you and if you stay by my side. I'll answer all of your questions, fulfill your fantasies..." Her voice trailed off as she placed a kiss against his cheek.

"I have many questions," Damon murmured, suddenly relaxing against the warm body by his side.

"I know, love," Katherine said, stroking the inside of his wrist. "I never told you this earlier, but I do love you, too, Damon." She could practically feel him melting into her as she said the words.

He nodded slowly. "I...I do not know how it works, but would you ever...turn me?" he asked hesitantly, pressing his lips against hers, suddenly feeling closer to her than he had to anyone in his life. He knew he should be running away, screaming. But he _couldn't_. He was in love with this woman, and he didn't care what she was – it hadn't taken him long to figure that out.

Katherine smiled at him, knowing that she had already completely the first step in turning him – feeding him her blood. "If you remain loyal to me and continue to love me without boundaries, then yes - of course I would turn you so we could be together for _eternity_. Ours is not a love that will soon fizzle."

Damon gave her a hesitant, innocent smile. "I will love you _forever_, Katherine."

"I know, Damon Salvatore. I fear our love for each other shall be the death of us both." She began to place gentle kisses down the expanse of his exposed neck, smirking against his beautiful, creamy skin, as she felt him slowly give into her once again.

_Fin_


End file.
